Presentes de Natal
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: é dia de Natal e Hermione só quer uma coisa... e ela fará tudo pra trazêlo de volta...


**Fic de presente para minha amiga Paty Selenita que ama este casal, ia postar no dia de natal mas o ffnet não deixou... espero que curtam...**

**Presentes de Natal.**

O sol teimava em aparecer, por entre as cortinas pesadas do quarto onde Hermione estava.

Os barulhos característicos da casa, pareciam muito distante para a jovem bruxa, que imersa em seus próprios pesadelos permanecia deitada e de olhos fechados.

A mãe de Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e observou em silencio a filha que estava imóvel, se não fosse o barulho suave e o movimento fraco, ela nem sequer saberia se a filha ainda estava respirando.

Pensou por um momento se deveria tentar algo, ou dizer a filha, porém ela sabia que não havia palavras que poderiam tirar Hermione daquele quarto.

Há quinze dias que ela estava ali, sem sair para nada. Desde que a trouxeram contra sal vontade do lado dele, eles não podiam deixá-la, temia pela saúde dela, mas ela não estava melhor ali com eles do que velando o melhor amigo.

Era um robô, dormia, tomava longos banhos, e comia pouquíssimo, e somente quando o pai a obrigava. E mesmo com todo empenho do marido ela sabia que ela mal tinha forças para se levantar.

Era como se ela tivesse morrido com o melhor amigo...

Mas Linda Granger se viu obrigada a lembrar que melhor amigo dela não estava realmente morto, apenas não havia mais sinal de alma nele, desde o ultimo combate a quinze dias que Harry jazia deitado em uma cama do Saint mungus, sem nada a não ser o vazio nos olhos dele.

A mãe de Hermione fechou novamente a porta e se recostou na parede soltando um suspiro cansado e triste.

Sua filha também jazia em uma cama, somente com o vazio de sua alma como o companhia.

Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou o marido sentado olhando para uma imensa caixa de presente.

Era dia de Natal, mas nem Linda nem o marido conseguiram encontrar forças para organizar algo, a dor da filha os atormentava.

De quem era aquele imenso presente, se perguntou Linda.

Poderia ser da família Weasley, mas Linda se lembrou que falara com Molly ontem à noite e ela não lhe dissera nada, ela e Molly conversavam todos os dias, Molly tratava Hermione como uma filha, e ela já perderá filhos demais, para aquela guerra, inclusive o outro melhor amigo de Hermione morto há três anos em um ataque a família weasley sofrerá no casamento de Gui. Molly nunca se recuperara das mortes de Rony, Percy e Carlinhos.

Ela viu uma lágrima grossa vencer a armação dos óculos do marido e rolar por seu rosto e foi em sua direção.

- o que houve John? De quem é este presente?

Os olhos de John Granger foram do presente para a esposa.

- é de Harry...

O coração de Linda perdeu o compasso de forma dolorida. Ela foi se sentar ao lado do marido que tocou em sua mão para lhe confortar.

- talvez ele tenha comprado antes de... – a voz sempre forte e nunca falha de John falhou em lapso de dor. – de tudo...

Mas a esposa não reparou nisso, estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nada parecia alcançá-la. Apenas ficava vendo aquele imenso embrulho onde havia um cartão preso com o nome da filha. Se recordando de toda empolgação que Hermione estava com aquele Natal, ela havia visto a filha ficar todas as horas de descanso que tinha naquela maldita guerra no quarto arrumando o presente que ela daria ao melhor amigo...

- o que deveremos fazer John? Devemos entregar a ela? – havia tanta duvida e tanto sofrimento, naquelas duas perguntas tão simples que John, não soube o que responder na hora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até John se levantar e pegar o presente.

- o que você vai fazer com o presente? – ela havia sido desperta de seu devaneio pelo movimento do marido.

- o que você acha Linda? Vou escondê-lo, não quero que minha filha sofra mais ao receber este presente. Não quero que ela se lembre de onde ela está...

Linda se sentiu ofendida pelas palavras do marido.

- acha que quero vê-la sofrer mais ainda? – ela se levantou com raiva, Linda era como Hermione demorava em se zangar com algo, ou se zangava muito rápido com qualquer coisa. – mas não creio que seja escondendo algo tão importante que faremos ela se recuperar, eu escuto todas as noites o choro baixo da minha filha, a vejo definhar naquele quarto, só comendo obrigada, sem nenhum brilho naqueles olhos que eu amo tanto... – ela pegou o presente. – não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar os rumos que esta maldita guerra tomou, mas não privarei minha filha de nada, de nenhuma dor, pois eu a conheço, ela vai dar a volta por cima, ela pode ter perdido o grande amor da vida dela, mas ela vai continuar...

John olhou a esposa espantado.

- ele era o amigo dela...

- não John, ela o ama, um amor muito mais forte ou intenso do que qualquer outro amor, que ela possa a vir a ter na vida, esta guerra os manteve separados, e os separou, mas nada pode mudar o fato que ela o ama.

Linda pegou o presente e subiu as escadas em silêncio deixando o marido parado a olhando sem palavras, isso era algo tão normal, nas mulheres da família de Linda que ela não se importou.

Ela abriu o quarto da filha que ainda estava imerso na mesma escuridão e ela ainda estava lá deitada, a única coisa que havia mudado é que aparentemente no longo espaço de tempo em que ela ficara imersa em seus pensamentos Hermione havia tomado mais um dos longos banhos e trocado de roupa, havia tirado a pijama e colocado uma camisola fina de seda negra, como todas as roupas que ela usava.

Linda sabia que a filha fazia este ritual de forma vazia e sem emoção apenas para que nem ela nem John se preocupassem, mais.

Linda pegou o presente e colocou em uma cadeira ao alcance das mãos de Hermione, se sentou ao lado da filha que estava de olhos fechados, mas pela respiração Linda sabia que estava acordada.

- filha...

Linda chamou em vão, como sempre Hermione não deu sinal que a entendera ou sequer que a ouvira.

Linda segurou novamente as lágrimas que teimavam em surgirem.

- não sei se lhe falarei algo, que aumentará sua dor, ou se a aliviara pelo menos um pouco. – ela parou tentando adivinhar no semblante sempre impassível de Hermione alguma mudança. – é dia de Natal... Quase noite. E acabou de chegar um presente para você, um presente de Harry...

Hermione fechou com forças as pálpebras para como bem sabia Linda impedir que uma lágrima rolasse, porém foi em vão.

Linda saiu do quarto dando privacidade para as lágrimas da filha.

Ficou durante muito minutos encostada na porta esperando ansiosa que algum barulho surgisse do outro lado, mas nada ocorreu, desceu as escadas levando seu coração oprimido pela dor.

E encontrou nos braços do marido o alento.

**-Presentes de Natal-**

Hermione ficou deitada, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado, grossas lágrimas teimavam em molhar seu rosto pálido, mesmo ela lutando para que elas não nascessem.

Com esforço ela se levantou e se obrigou a ver o embrulho.

Era uma caixa imensa vermelha com um laço muito bonito prata, do jeito que ela gostava, do jeito que Harry e somente Harry sabia que ela gostava, poucas pessoas ainda davam presentes naquelas antigas caixas de presente, mas ele sempre lhe dava assim, pois, ele sabia que ela gostava e ela nem sabia como ele poderia saber. Talvez fosse do mesmo jeito que ele sempre sabia tudo sobre os gostos dela, e sobre ela, da mesma forma que ela sabia tudo sobre ele.

Mas ela o amava, de todas as formas possíveis, e guardava a tanto tempo aquele sentimento esperando um sinal dele, esperança de que quando tudo acabasse, todas as dores, ele também a amasse.

As mãos dela trêmulas tocaram a caixa e a trouxeram para mais perto a colocando na cama junto dela.

Ela passou as mãos pela caixa sem coragem para abrir.

Ela retirou com carinho o laço e o segurou por muito tempo, até se sentir completamente preparada.

Mas nada poderia preparar Hermione para o que ela vira dentro da caixa... Em meio às pétalas de várias flores...

O seu Harry estava lá sorrindo pra ela, com aqueles olhos cheio de brilho, ele a olhava com tanto carinho, e ela ousou a pensar com algo a mais, ele a olhava com amor...

Hermione pegou ainda trêmula, o porta retrato, em que via Harry lhe olhando como ela sempre quisera... Ela reparou que ela também estava ali, com o semblante corado e feliz, o Harry da imagem pegava a mão dela e a trazia para um abraço, e depositava um cálido beijo no rosto dela, a fazendo corar muito, eles olhavam para a Hermione real, e soltavam uma longa risada, mas logo se esqueciam que havia outra pessoa ali, e voltavam a se abraçar... E Ensaiavam alguns movimentos de uma dança tímida.

Hermione se lembrava da foto, havia sido tirada há quatro anos atrás no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Ela e Harry haviam sido um dos pares de padrinhos de Gui, e passaram a tarde inteira rindo abraçados, sabendo que em breve eles partiriam mais Rony para uma longa guerra, mas a guerra os alcançara e tirara deles Rony, fora também a ultima vez que ela e Harry haviam sido completamente felizes.

Um grito doloroso saiu da garganta dela...

Ela apertou com força o porta retrato, e se balançou, na tentativa de diminuir sua dor, na tentativa de esquecer esse delírio doloroso que se tornara a vida dela.

Ela lutara por estes quinze longos dias para não cometer nenhuma tolice, ela reverá em sua mente de Harry caindo em seus braços e sonhara mil vezes que os medibruxos e todos os demais haviam errado e sobrara algo de Harry, mas ela sempre acordava para o vazio que era sua vida sem ele, nem forças para estar ao lado dele ela tinha...

Estivera ali presa por vontade própria naquele quarto desde que ele fora levado para o Saint Mungus e ela vira o seu olhar.

Foi seus olhos bateram de relance na caixa que entre as flores uma carta.

Ainda segurando o porta retrato, ela leu a carta de Harry...

**Querida Hermione...**

**Estive pensando em algo para lhe dar de Natal, mas saiba que após estes dez anos e dez natais, encontrar algo formidável para lhe dar fica bem difícil, livros, creio que não encontraria algo que você já não tivesse lido, graças a Merlin e a este seu gosto ainda estou vivo... Ontem vi um que a capa era linda, toda em detalhes dourados, mas quando vi o titulo soube que havia lhe dado este livro há dois anos atrás, se eu soubesse que iam fazem uma outra edição mais bonita... Que pena. Mas vamos superar isso...**

**Eu lhe daria o mundo se eu soubesse que isso a faria sorrir...**

**Enfrentaria mil dragões, por você...**

**Mas na época em que estamos nem mesmo a dragões por ai...**

**Então lhe darei algo que me trás apenas felicidade, esperando ansiosamente que lê também lhe traga esse sentimento.**

**Ainda faltam dezesseis dias para o Natal quando estou escrevendo isso, sinto o ar pesado, e sei que falta pouco para ultima batalha, e parei para pensar quando eu fui feliz pela ultima vez, então me lembrei de um dia a anos atrás. O casamento de Gui, ele nos chamou para sermos padrinhos dele, e me lembro que dancei com você e rimos, mesmo tendo perdido Dumbledore, mesmo sabendo que em horas estaríamos saindo em uma caçada contra Voldemort, naquele momento eu fui feliz. Completamente feliz.**

**Naquele dia eu soube muitas coisas sobre mim, é pela primeira vez eu sabia o que estava sentindo... Mas a guerra não poupa ninguém...**

**E não pude falar muitas coisas que queria...**

**Por Hora Hermione eu apenas lhe direi uma delas...**

**É por você que eu volto... Sempre e somente por você.**

**E muito em breve lhe direi tudo, pois isso é uma promessa.**

**Harry...**

**Feliz Natal.**

Hermione terminou de ler a carta de Harry sentindo seu coração parar de bater...

Ele realmente quisera dizer o que ela pensava?

- o que você quis me dizer Harry?

A voz de Hermione saiu fraca, devido à falta de uso, da falta de forças da dona, que mal poderiam ser ouvidas mesmo se Harry estivesse a seu lado.

E foi pensando nisso que Hermione se levantou, ela o fez com tanta rapidez que uma tontura a fez se apoiar na cama, tirando sua caminhada de passos até se jogar na banheira e voltar para cama, ela não fazia nenhum outro movimento e seu corpo dolorido ainda de machucados da batalha cedeu ao peso dos movimentos e caiu.

Hermione usou toda sua perseverança para se forçar a levantar, com muita dificuldade abriu a porta do guarda roupa pegando também uma caixa vermelha com um belo laço prata.

Não suportando peso da caixa e do porta retrato Hermione o colocou na escrivaninha e segurou com força a caixa e a varinha.

Tirando forças de algum lugar em si, que nem Morgana saberia dizer Hermione aparatou.

**-Presentes de Natal-**

Hermione sentiu uma tontura assim que sentiu seus pés descalços tocarem novamente o chão frio do saint mungus, que teve que se apoiar na parede para que não desmaiasse. Ela abriu com dificuldade os olhos sentindo os serem feridos com luminosidade do corredor olhou em volta tentando se situar em que local do hospital ela se encontrava e se deparou com o olhar de várias enfermeiras a olhando assustadas.

Algumas tentaram se aproximar, mas Hermione as afastou com um gesto.

Ela segurou com força o embrulho, tentando se encontrar, ela tinha que ir até Harry.

Talvez Hermione tenha dito o nome de Harry em devaneio ou talvez apenas tenha sido reconhecida, porém uma das enfermeiras a chamou pelo nome.

- Hermione Granger?

Hermione olhou para direção em que ouvira seu nome ser pronunciado. E reuniu suas forças para tentar encontrar Harry.

- Harry, eu preciso.

E enfermeira correu até a garota, que estava pálida e ardia como uma febre, pouquíssimos bruxos tinham o poder de aparatar dentro do hospital e ela estava sofrendo com todos os feitiços de proteção que havia no lugar.

Ela se assustou e ficou dividida, sabia de quem se tratava a vira sair carregada pelos pais há quinze dias atrás, sabia que ela era melhor amiga do homem que destruirá o mal e salvará o mundo mágico, embora isso tenha custado sua alma, que fora devastada pelo ultimo feitiço que o Lord das trevas lançara, mas não sabia se devia levá-la até ele naquelas condições ou não.

Mas bastou um olhar de Hermione para a enfermeira para que todas as dúvidas dela sumisse, aquela mulher que mal passava de uma adolescente morreria, mas ela precisava vê-lo.

Ela a ajudou a chegar até o quarto de Harry sem trocarem uma palavra sequer, quando param enfrente a porta Hermione disse a ela com lagrimas molhando seus olhos castanhos chocolate.

- obrigada, eu preciso falar com ele a sós.

A voz de Hermione estava mais fraca, mas ela estava abrindo a porta.

Hermione reconheceu Remus Lupin, Tonks e os demais Weasleys parados perto da cama de Harry.

Molly fazia questão de ir lá todos os dias desde batalha, esperando ainda um milagre. Que nunca vinha.

Tonks foi a primeira a ver Hermione.

- Hermione! – todos se viraram a viram à figura doentia de Hermione que se apoiava ainda na porta, Molly sentiu que ia chorar ao vê-la assim tão magra e doente, foi em direção a ela, mas foi parada por Remus.

- acho que ela quer falar com Harry a sós.

Todos temiam pela saúde de Hermione que se escondera em seu quarto sem falar com ninguém.

Hermione deu passos vacilantes e dolorosos em direção à cama de Harry, e todos saíram em silêncio.

Remus fechou a porta, mas não antes de olhar para sua mais fabulosa aluna, com um misto de dor e esperança.

Se havia alguém capaz de fazer um milagre seria ela.

**-Presentes de Natal-**

Hermione colocou com dificuldade o presente na cama ao lado de Harry.

Este parecia dormir um sono solto, sua pele branca demonstrava que não via o sol há tempos, assim como ela, mas ele tinha uma estranha aparência de paz, ao contrario dela.

Ela segurou a mão dele, e falou com ele, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- desculpe-me Harry... Por eu não ter estado aqui estes dias...

Uma lagrima rolou molhando seu rosto mortalmente pálido.

E Harry abriu os olhos olhando em sua direção.

E foi como se tivesse dado tapa no rosto de Hermione, com o vazio em seus olhos.

Ela soluçou e fez das forças de seus batimentos a força de suas palavras.

- eu sempre adorei os livros, as estórias, os conhecimentos que eles tinham, e você adorava as capas lembra, sempre dizia que elas eram muito bonitas e que cobravam mais caros os livros com capas bonitas, e eu lhe respondia que importava era o conteúdo, e você ria, dizendo: "sabe Mione, você e eu somos perfeitos até nisso..." – ela parou sentindo a tontura ameaçar suas forças e se apoiou na cama mais. – eu nunca lhe entendi, até pouco tempo atrás... Somos perfeitos, pois você é o livro e eu sou a história.

Hermione tentou afastar as lágrimas com as mãos, pois elas teimavam em embaçar seus olhos, ela buscava um brilho nos olhos de Harry, mas não havia.

Ele era um livro sem uma historia.

- mas agora, eu estou incompleta, você acertou seu presente Harry ele me faz sentir exatamente o que você disse. – ela parou tentado respirar, pois cada vez ficava mais difícil. – eu lhe trouxe o meu. Vou abrir para você.

Harry seguia os movimentos dela, apenas guiado pelo barulho, mas nada via. E isso doía em Hermione.

Ela pegou o presente. Abriu a caixa e tirou um livro, não era apenas um livro era uma encardenação toda em couro, suas arestas eram em prata. Em sua capa escrita com uma caligrafia refinada era apenas lido Potter, mas se olhasse bem via Harry James Potter. E ele era fechado com um trinco também em prata, cujo formato era o brasão da família Potter. E mais a baixo escrito com Amor Hermione.

Ela sorriu vendo o livro que ela fizera para ele.

- se lembra quando você em disse, que nunca havia visto uma capa perfeita? – Hermione não esperou a resposta, pois sabia que não ouviria por mais que sonhasse com isso. – e eu te perguntei como seria ela, você me disse: "em couro, com detalhes em prata, o couro estaria envelhecido, mas teria sempre cheiro de novo.".

Ela entregou a Harry o livro. Fechando as mãos dele em torno deste.

- e eu te disse qual seria o conteúdo? – ela sorriu se lembrando. – e você me respondeu: "isso seria com você, mas talvez você pudesse escrever algo pra mim... Até quem sabe assim você me deixaria ler uma poesia sua...".

Ela suspirou.

- eu escrevi Harry, somente para você, então você tem que voltar pra mim, como você me disse que sempre faria, você tem voltar, pois você não me disse tudo, você me disse que havia mais coisas a serem ditas e você não pode não me dizer, você prometeu. – ela chorava sem se importar se as lágrimas lhe deixavam incapaz de ver ou se alguém poderia ouvir, pois a única pessoa que lhe importava não estava mais ali... - você não pode me deixar sem você, eu não posso viver com o vazio de sua falta, você tem que voltar pra mim... Harry.

Ela encostou seu rosto no dele. Olhando aqueles olhos verdes, tentando ver o brilho...

- por favor, Harry...

Ela pegou o livro e abriu ao acaso, olhou com tristeza para aquela poesia, uma escrita há muito tempo atrás, quando achava que havia perdido Harry.

- vou ler uma pra você. Lembra quando você ficou por uma semana sumido após uma batalha, na praia? Eu ia lá todos os dias no píer, em busca de algo... Nestas linhas deixei fluir toda a falta que voe me fazia, e a espera, pois eu te esperava não podia acreditar que não estava mais comigo, enquanto casais apaixonados riam e faziam promessas, ali no píer eu te esperava, e nunca me senti tão aliviada quando descobrimos que estava vivo, preso mais vivo, e eu fui te buscar. – Hermione sorriu se lembrando do resgate arriscado que comandara para resgatar Harry de aliados de Voldemort que pretendiam vender o corpo a Voldemort.

_**Silêncio.**_

_**O barulho, fraco de um vento do sul,**_

_**Percebido somente pelo silencio que faz aqui.**_

_**Entre paredes frias e inexpressivas.**_

_**Escurecidas pela solidão e abandono...**_

_**Caminho calmamente em direção ao píer.**_

_**Não há pressa sem você aqui.**_

_**Não há nada aqui mais...**_

_**Tocada pela brisa triste e gélida, do mar revolto,**_

_**Meu corpo se arrepia e em uma tentativa vã de me proteger**_

_**Enlaço meus braços ao meu redor.**_

_**Levo meu olhar além do píer e vejo as ondas,**_

_**Em suas tentativas inesgotáveis de destruir as rochas...**_

_**E me sinto como elas, impassível enquanto dia a dia sendo destruída,**_

_**Por aquele a quem espero...**_

_**A cada entardecer, e que nunca chega.**_

_**E só há...**_

_**Silêncio...**_

_**Aonde houve sorrisos, e alegres abraços,**_

_**Silêncio,**_

_**Aonde houve beijos apaixonados, e promessas,**_

_**Silêncio...**_

_**Onde houve amor.**_

_**Silêncio...**_

_**Onde o pequeno rumor dos ventos, parece um vendaval.**_

_**Tento gritar,**_

_**Mas minha garganta desacostumada,**_

_**Emite apenas um lamento, sussurrante.**_

_**Lágrimas finas e silenciosas deslizam pelas minhas faces ressequidas pelo...**_

_**Vento...**_

_**Pelo...**_

_**Tempo...**_

_**E principalmente pela solidão, da sua ausência.**_

_**Afasto-me do píer, o sol se pôs, e não há mais nada a esperar...**_

_**Caminho lentamente de volta a casa, vazia,**_

_**Restando-me apenas esperar um outro dia,**_

_**Esse quem sabe, trazendo você de volta.**_

_**Mais o silencio não me deixa levar adiante esse sonho,**_

_**Recordando-me do porque da sua ausência.**_

_**O silêncio.**_

_**E a espera...**_

_**Mais um dia, em vão... Termina, e só me resta dormir,**_

_**Quem sabe o sono da morte me leve, para junto de ti.**_

_**Tornando esse dia, o reencontro.**_

_**Mas essa noite eu fico mais uma vez aqui,**_

_**No silêncio...**_

_**Sem ti.**_

_**Adormeço, sozinha mais uma vez,**_

_**E o silêncio fica ao meu lado velando meu sono...**_

_**No lugar que um dia fora seu...**_

_**Eu choro em silêncio, dormindo...**_

_**E murmuro até amanhã.**_

**_Vivian "Drecco" Sales de oliveira ® Silêncio ©_**

Hermione sentiu que suas forças haviam chegado ao limite, e se afastou da cama dele, mal se apoiando em pé.

Ela o olhou temendo que fosse pela ultima vez, e com uma voz fraca e com carinho disse em meios às lágrimas.

- você não precisa enfrentar mil dragões, pois eles nunca serão páreos para você, e nem me dar um mundo, pois no dia em que você me olhar com aquele brilho que eu vi no porta retrato, você já o terá me dado, Eu te Amo, Harry... Sempre e somente você.

Ela ficou em silêncio seus olhos se fechando já sem forças para se manterem abertos, o que era uma pena, pois ela teria visto um rastro brilhante, banhando o rosto daquele que ela mais amava...

Ela sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, e caiu já sem forças...

Mas seu corpo não chegou a tocar o chão.

Sentindo um toque quente e seu rosto, Hermione abriu os olhos...

E seu Harry estava ali...

Olhando-lhe com aquele olhar...

Não era o Harry que ela havia visto horas antes, era um Harry maduro, com o rosto marcado pelo sofrimento, mas seus olhos brilhavam...

E brilhavam para ela.

Hermione sorria, e nem sabia como tinha forças para isso ainda, mas correspondeu ao abraço forte que Harry lhe dava, aspirando seu perfume tentando desesperadamente ver que ali, era o seu Harry...

A pele fria de Harry era contraste com a quente de Hermione, e ela a muito custo se afastou para poder olhar para Harry...

- você voltou... – ela disse.

E Harry pela primeira vez em quinze dias falou algo.

- Eu te amo, Hermione, sempre e somente você.

Ele chorava e as lágrimas dele caiam no rosto dela.

Ela o sentiu, a erguer e deita-la na cama, e ele tentou se afastar, mas Hermione não deixou.

- eu preciso chamar um médico, Mione, você...

Mas ela o silenciou o puxando para um beijo, longo e doce.

Um beijo de tantos sentimentos...

Paixão, Amor, saudade, alivio, Felicidade.

Quando se separam os olhos de Hermione e de Harry brilhavam intensamente.

- você é tudo o que eu preciso Harry, minha força, minha vida, meu livro, tudo o que me completa, meu presente de Natal...

- então senhorita Granger, se sinta completa, pois você é a minha história. Minha razão para voltar, sempre, tudo o que eu possuo de perfeito.

Ele a puxou para outro beijo, e Hermione se esqueceu de tentar descobrir da onde vinha força dela, ela já sabia.

E quando ele parou de beijá-la com um sorriso radiante, ela se esqueceu todas as dores dos últimos dias ao ouvir o que ela sempre sonhará.

- Hermione, ainda há uma coisa que falta lhe dizer, - ele se afastou um pouco e tateou por dentro da blusa puxando uma fina corrente de prata, a tirou com força sem se importar em quebrá-la, e tirou um anel, que estava ali. – eu guardo isto comigo, e sempre dizia a mim mesmo, um dia você poderá dizer tudo a ela, esse dia nunca chegava e eu já pensava em dizer sem que chegasse e sentia que seria aquele o momento, como sei que é agora.

Harry se ajoelhou com dificuldade, ainda sentindo dores e fraquezas dos últimos dias.

- Hermione Jane Granger, aceita se casar comigo.

Hermione olhava para Harry, para o seu Harry, com aquele brilho no olhar e seu coração ganhava uma nova batida.

- eu aceito... – Harry colocou o anel de esmeraldas no dedo de Hermione e docemente depositou um beijo nas mãos de Hermione.

Ela não esperou que ele levantasse e se jogou nos braços dele se sentindo protegida e completa, não havia, mas febre nem nada que importasse que não estivesse ali presa em seus braços.

**-Presentes de Natal-**

Molly chorava nos braços do marido enquanto Remus fechava a porta sem fazer barulhos os deixando sozinhos, após verem os dois se beijando.

- é o milagre do natal, Remus... – ela disse chorosa e feliz.

- não Molly, único milagre que há ali, é o do amor...

- eles demoram demais para perceberem isso, mas valeu a pena... – disse Jorge que disfarçava, mas também tinha lágrimas nos olhos...

E uma musica de natal começou a tocar os embalando em abraços e sorrisos, pela primeira vez felizes em muito tempo, não importava que como ou o porquê, só bastava que ele estivesse vivo, e havia devolvido a vida a Hermione.** -Presentes de Natal-**

Harry a pegou no colo e a deitou novamente deitando ao lado dela, e a deixando se aconchegar em seus braços...

E em algum lugar perto dali, musicas natalinas aqueciam outro corações, mas ali naquele quarto de hospital apenas o barulho dos batimentos deles embalavam a felicidade que Hermione e Harry sentiam.

Fecharam os olhos dessa vez juntos e com sorrisos nos rostos, dando ao corpo o descanso que ele necessitava, pois a alma, esta completa novamente.

Começou a nevar... E uma estrela brilhante riscou o céu.

- feliz natal... – Hermione murmurou, e Harry tocou gentilmente seus lábios.

- é sempre feliz, quando você esta comigo... Prometo nunca mais lhe fazer chorar...

- você pode até me fazer chorar, Harry, contanto que esteja comigo... - Hermione sussurrou.

Eles sorriram...

Começou a nevar... Feliz Natal em todos os lugares... Principalmente ali.

**Presente de Natal. ® Vivis Drecco ©12/2006**

**NT: minhas fics tem capa no meu orkut, ainda nao descobri como deixar as capas no meu profile daqui...**


End file.
